tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Take Along
Take-Along Thomas and Friends is a series of die-cast models and portable play sets designed for preschool children. The set, made by Learning Curve after ERTL discontinued its Thomas the Tank Engine range in America, is not compatible with the Thomas Wooden Railway system although in 2006 a combination of Take-Along and Wooden Railway was made. They have special "two-way" magnets instead of plastic couplers used with ERTL models. In 2010, the range was added to Mattel's Fisher Price range and was renamed Take-n-Play. Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Diesel 10 * Lady * Mike * Salty * Harvey * Bill and Ben (two pack reintroduction) * Mavis * Emily * Spencer * Murdoch * Arthur * Fergus * Diesel * Culdee * Dennis * Molly * Neville * 'Arry and Bert (two pack reintroduction) * Rosie * Stepney * Daisy * Billy * Whiff * 199 * Stanley * Hiro * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Duke * Mighty Mac Rolling stock * Annie and Clarabel (two pack reintroduction) * Rocky * Giggling Troublesome Trucks * Troublesome truck * The Breakdown Train * Milk wagon and Sodor Line Caboose (two pack reintroduction) * The Chinese Dragon * Magic cargo car * Sodor log loader * Magic mining car * Sodor oil barrel loader * Coal hopper car * Tar and fuel wagons (two pack reintroduction) * Oil tanker * Zoo cars * Jack Jumps In Movie Car * Faulty Whistles Movie Car * Percy and the Funfair Movie Car * Rock hopper car * Misty Valley fog cars * Musical caboose * Smelters cargo car * Mail truck * Hector * Rescue cars * Dinosaur Museum cars * Farmer McColl's chicken cars * Fireworks car * Sea cargo cars * Poppin' Popcorn tanker * Toad Vehicles * Jeremy * Trevor * Bertie * Harold * Butch * Lorry 1 with trailer (retitled "Lorry" in later packaging) * Terence * George * Elizabeth * Thumper * Bulgy * Madge * Harold with retractable magnet * Cranky * Byron * Jack * Alfie * Max and Monty * Ned * Patrick * Sir Topham Hatt in car * Mr. Percival in car * Nelson Multi-packs * Collector Vehicle four-pack (silver Thomas, metallic Percy, Lady and Sodor caboose) * Calling All Engines! four-pack (Exclusive faced Thomas, Diesel 10 with Lady, Mavis) * Thomas and "Happy Holidays" snowglobe car * Thomas and "Holiday Express" cars (holiday van and candy cane car) * Buzz, Buzz James and Bee car * Percy and wharf cars * Percy and chocolate cake cars * Jack and Alfie * Percy and Engine Wash car * Gift pack with Lady and Bertie * Gift pack with Spencer, Duncan, Terence, Jack and Emily * Faulty Whistles four-pack with Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth and Terence * Jack Jumps In four-pack with Thomas, Jack, Alfie and Mavis * The Pack seven-pack with Jack, Alfie, Ned, Patrick, Byron, Max, and Monty * Roadway gift set with Bertie, George, Terence and Lorry 1 * Thomas and paint car * Sir Handel and apple car * Trevor and apple car * Thomas, Tidmouth snowglobe car and holiday caboose * Thomas and the Jet Engine * Thomas and the "Reindeer Express" (reindeer snowglobe car and holiday caboose) * Salty and ocean cars * Rusty and Rescue Cars * Percy and Holiday Cars (holiday van and candy cane car) * Thomas and birthday cars * Percy and birthday cars * Thomas and Easter cars * Holiday Percy and holiday caboose * Toby and Christmas cars * Birthday Celebration 4 pack with Thomas, Percy and two Birthday Cars * Down by the Docks 4 pack with Salty, Harvey, Duck and Sea Car * Carry-case set with Thomas, James, Lady, Annie and Clarabel * Thomas and "Days Out with Thomas" tanker * Thomas and Morgan's Mine car * Rheneas and dinosaur cars * Harold and Sodor Airport vehicles * Thomas and icecream sundae cars * Toby and Sodor Carnival cars * Thomas and "Christmas Mail Service" car * Thomas' New Trucks 4 pack (with Coal Dust Thomas, Bill, Ben and green truck) * Great Waterton Grand Opening 4 pack (with Sodor Day Percy, Decorated Caboose, Jack, and Alfie) * Thomas and the Treasure 4 pack (with Gold-Dust Thomas, Pirate Cove Car, Movie Car, and Treasure Chest Cargo Car) * Muddy Adventure 4 pack (with muddy Thomas, muddy Rosie, muddy Elizabeth and muddy Billy) * "Hiro's Farewell Fireworks" 4 pack * Thomas' New Trucks Play-scenes with DVD * Thomas and the Special Letter * James and the Trouble with Trees * Percy Takes the Plunge * Henry and the Elephant * Emily's Adventure * Thomas to the Rescue * Gordon Takes a Tumble Special edition engines * 60th Anniversary silver Thomas * Metallic Thomas * Metallic James * Metallic Percy * Metallic Gordon * Metallic Toby * Metallic Henry * Metallic Spencer * Metallic Diesel * Metallic Rosie * Metallic Oliver * Metallic Molly * Metallic Neville * Metallic Emily * Metallic Lady * Metallic Edward * Metallic Duck * Metallic 'Arry and Bert * Metallic Toby, Thomas and Percy pack * Metallic Diesel, 'Arry and Bert pack "Lights and Sounds" engines * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Rosie * Diesel * Narrow Gauge ID 4 Pack (Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, and Stepney) Sets * James & Hector Work it Out Set * Work and Play Roundhouse Set * Sodor Engine Works Set * Sodor Timber Yard * Rescue Station Set * Let's Have a Race Set * Sodor Mining Co. * Brendam Docks Set * Harold's Heliport Set * Centre Island Quarry Set * Sodor Airport * Morgan's Mine Set * Knapford Station * Sodor Steamworks (yellow version of Sodor Engine Works) * Marshalling Train Yard Set * Working Hard Set * Percy and the Carnival Adventure Set * Really Useful Engine Set * Thomas & Percy Starter Set * Toby's Main Line Set * Water Tower Figure 8 Set * Bridges and Tunnels Set * Knapford Mail Express Set * Great Waterton Fold & Go Set Destinations * Smelting Yard (with Duck) * Cranky the Crane * Wellsworth Station (with Mavis) * Gantry Crane (with Salty) * Drawbridge (with Skarloey) * Echo Waterfall Tunnel (with Culdee) * Tidmouth Engine Sheds (with Gordon) * Water Tower (with Fergus) Accessories * Travel Tote * Island of Sodor playmat * Bag of Track * Curved and Straight Track Pack * Cross and Switch Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack * Engine Belt * Storage Case * Great Waterton Expansion Pack * Ultimate Track Pack * Rosie Circle Track Set Trivia * The character card for the metallic 'Arry and Bert reads "Arr't' and Bert". * The character card for the metallic Gordon features Thomas with Edward. * The character card for Jeremy shows an ordinary jet plane. * Mavis' prototype had red sideplates and white wheels. * The last Take-Along was Hiro. * Duck's model has grey wheels. * Duncan's model had white wheels. * Culdee's model has buffers. * Butch, Patrick, and Madge's models have buffers on their backs, as do later releases of Elizabeth. * Bertie and Trevor were released both with and without rear magnets. * The Narrow Gauge 4 Pack contained Stepney despite him being standard gauge. * Some of the bigger engines had incorrect wheel arrangements. * There are two versions of James' models. One has grey wheels and the other has black wheels. Gallery File:MavisTake-Along.jpg|Mavis' prototype model Image:Take-AlongD199.PNG|D199 Image:LimitededitionmrtallicTake-AlongLady.jpg|Metallic Lady Image:MorgansMineTakeAlong.gif|Morgan's Mine Image:Take-AlongMike.png|Mike File:Take-AlongDaisy.jpg|Daisy Image:Take-AlongStepney.png|Stepney Image:Take-AlongDuncan.png|Duncan Image:Take-AlongDuck.jpg|Duck File:Take-AlongRockHopperCar.jpg|Rock Hopper Car Image:Take-AlongKnapfordStation.jpg|Knapford Image:Take-AlongTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Image:Take-AlongThomas.jpg|Thomas File:Take-AlongGeorge.jpg|George File:Take-AlongButch.jpg|Butch Image:Take-AlongOliver.jpg|Prototype Oliver Image:Take-AlongBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben File:MuddyAdventure4pack.jpg|Muddy Adventures 4 Pack Image:Take-AlongBreakdownTrain.jpg|Breakdown Crane Image:Take-AlongToad.jpg|Toad Image:Take-AlongMailTruck.jpg|Sodor Mail Coach Image:Take-AlongCuldee.jpg|Culdee Image:Take-AlongBertie.jpg|Bertie Image:Take-AlongDiesel.jpg|Lights and Sounds Diesel Image:Take-AlongWhiff.PNG|Whiff Image:Take-AlongThumper.jpg|Thumper Image:Take-AlongTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Giggling Troublesome Trucks Image:Take-AlongAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:Take-AlongStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Take-AlongPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:Take-AlongSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Take-AlongRheneas.jpeg|Rheneas File:Take-AlongEmily.jpg|Emily File:Take-AlongMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:MetallicTake-AlongMolly.jpg|Metallic Molly File:Take-AlongBilly.jpg|Billy File:Take-AlongDuke.jpg|Duke File:Take-AlongToby.jpg|Toby File:Take-AlongEdward.jpg|Edward File:Take-AlongDonald.jpg|Donald File:Take-AlongDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:Take-AlongFireworksVan.jpg|The Fireworks Van File:Take-AlongSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|The Fat Controller's car File:Take-AlongHenry.jpg|Henry File:Take-AlongGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Take-AlongJames.jpg|James File:Take-AlongPercy.jpg|Percy File:Take-AlongHiro.jpg|Hiro File:DennisTake-Along.jpg|Dennis File:Take-AlongArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Take-AlongHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:Take-AlongMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Take-AlongMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:Take-AlongDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:Take-AlongFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Take-AlongNeville.jpg|Neville File:Take-Along'ArryandBert.jpg|'Arry and Bert File:Take-AlongFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Take-AlongRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Take-AlongEdwardmetallic.jpg|Metallic Edward File:Take-AlongHector.jpg|Hector File:ChineseDragonTake-Along.jpg|Chinese Dragon File:Take-AlongJeremy.jpg|Jeremy File:Take-AlongTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:Take-AlongTerence.jpg|Terence File:Take-AlongHorridLorry.jpg|Lorry 1 File:Take-AlongBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:Take-AlongMadge.jpg|Madge File:Take-AlongJack.jpg|Jack File:Take-AlongByron.jpg|Byron File:Take-AlongAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Take-AlongMaxandMonty.jpg|Max and Monty File:Take-AlongNed.jpeg|Ned File:Take-AlongPatrick.jpeg|Patrick File:Take-AlongHarold.jpg|Harold File:Take-AlongElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:Take-AlongThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg File:Take-AlongRheneasandDinosaurCars.jpg File:Take-AlongPercyTakesaPlunge.jpg File:Take-AlongThomasandtheSpecialLetter.jpg File:Take-AlongEmily'sAdventure.jpg File:Take-AlongThomastotheRescue.jpg File:Take-AlongJackJumpsInMovieCar.jpg File:Take-AlongFaultyWhistlesMovieCar.jpg File:Take-AlongPercyandtheFunfairMovieCar.jpg File:Take-AlongThomasandPaintCar.jpg File:Take-AlongPercyandBirthdayCars.jpg File:Take-AlongPercyandHolidayCars.jpg File:Take-AlongThomasandtheEasterTrain.jpg File:Take-AlongThomasandBirthdayCars.jpg File:Take-AlongCranky.jpg Category:Merchandise